


His Ahri, Forever

by kumihomimi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Begging, Biting, Breeding, Canon Sett, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kitsune, Kumiho, Light BDSM, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Girl, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, dom!sett, foxgirl, i’m not a furry i swear, k/da ahri, sub!ahri, vastayan instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumihomimi/pseuds/kumihomimi
Summary: The aroma she emitted was overwhelming, but now Sett understood his attraction to the mysterious fragrance. Ahri was in heat, and she had produced the delicious scent to lure him to her. Sett was vastayan just like her, and despite being only a half beast, he, too, had instincts.His vision became tinged with red. He approached her bedside, moving on impulse, consumed by his desire for the needy fox who so deliciously offered herself to him.
Relationships: Ahri/Sett, Ahri/Sett (League of Legends), Sett/Ahri (League of Legends), sett/ahri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	His Ahri, Forever

The sun had fully crested the horizon, but the brilliant colors of its rise still decorated the early morning sky. As the brisk autumn air breezed past Sett’s cheek, he was thankful that he had been mindful enough to wear a coat. He had been plagued by a restless night that earned him little sleep, but he was full of energy, nonetheless. He secured the lock on the front door of his townhouse apartment and took a deep breath before turning to fondly gaze at the home across the street. Her home.

His fingers reached into his pocket to withdraw the key Ahri had lent him during their previous encounter the night before. Turning the pale pink key over in his hand, he thoughtfully replayed the episode over in his mind.

The previous night:

Sett was walking home. He preferred to travel on foot to clear his head and wind down after a long, hectic day. It was late and the city had grown quiet. The arrival of a sleek, black town car would have gone unnoticed otherwise, but, thankfully, Sett had noticed. As the car came to a halt a few meters ahead of him, his breath caught in his throat.

From the car came the most beautiful creature Sett had ever known. For a fleeting moment, her pale, blonde hair, and porcelain skin were set aglow by the moonlight overhead before she quickly eclipsed herself underneath the hood of an oversized sweatshirt. She was obviously attempting to be discreet as she sheepishly looked up and down sidewalk before she had noticed Sett.

Ahri was surprised to see anyone out so late in this part of town, but of all the people that she could have been seen by, she was glad that it was him. A shy smile sprouted on her face, and she offered a small wave of her hand as a nervous greeting as the two approached one another.

“Hi Sett, it’s been a while, huh?” she softly hummed, looking anywhere but directly at him. Behind her, her tails fidgeted restlessly. Why was she being so nervous??

“Yeah, it has. Too long, if you ask me...,” His boldness had caught Ahri off guard, earning him her full attention.

“It’s so good to see you, Ahri,” Sett smirked in response. Thankfully, confidence came naturally to him.

Ahri’s cheeks flushed a soft pink as she peered up at him from underneath the hood of her jacket. He was so irresistibly handsome. His demeanor oozed confidence, tenacity, and dominance. His pretty face was framed by tufts of soft red hair with a jaw sharp enough to cut glass. His scars gave him a devilishly rugged look and his fangs flashed tantalizing wicked grins. He towered over her, his form all muscle and arrogance. But Ahri knew the secrets of the street-hardened, pit-fighting champion.

She knew he was a man of honor, a kind heart beneath a steely exterior. He had made a name for himself when the world was against him. He isn’t just the ruler of the coliseum, but also a mentor to new fighters. He values determination and talent over riches, and he does all that he can to give his mother a luxuriously comfortable life.

Sett was living in a home away from home, just like her. Being one of the biggest names in K-pop isn’t exactly easy or forgiving, so whenever she can, Ahri stays in her hideaway to escape the never ending chaos and prying eyes of the world. 

And although the pair had only exchanged causal pleasantries less than a handful of times, they shared a hidden longing for one another, for the mysterious realities of the larger than life neighbor living quietly, secretly, across the street.

Sett had spent many mornings discreetly studying the kumiho as she performed her morning yoga, perhaps a little closer to the window than necessary. Ahri had often lost sleep keeping watch of the neighboring building late into the night, only to make sure Sett had made it home safe and sound; he always looked back towards her bedroom window before turning in for the night.

Mustering all her courage, Ahri tried to emulate some of the false confidence she portrayed when she performed. She took a deep breath and pulled down her hood so that she could properly look Sett in the eye. Sparkling sapphire clashed with piercing amber as she finally met his gaze. 

“It’s good to see you too!! I’m actually like super glad that I ran into you!! Haha...,” she babbled out a bit faster than she would have liked. She pulled her coat tighter around her slender frame, the cool of the night air nipping at her exposed ears. Her heart was pounding in her chest, this was her chance to finally make the first move, to finally get close to him.

“I’m only home for the night, I have to leave again before the sun even comes up to catch a flight to an emergency business meeting for K/DA’s newest album promotions. I’ll be gone for a few days and because it’s so last minute I wasn’t able to hire someone to water my plants and feed my cat for me...,” she let herself trail off. All she had to do was ask him the question, why was this so complicated??

Sett, adept and observant as always, was quick to pick up the intention behind her unfinished statement. A small smirk began to creep across his mouth as he watched her squirm with timidity. He advanced toward her, closing the gap between them. He was so close now that she could feel the tickle of his breath on her face.

“Is there supposed to be a question in there somewhere? An invitation, maybe?” he teased. He wanted to hear her say it. Something about the thought of Ahri asking him for help made his heart race, excited him in ways that it probably shouldn’t.

The bubblegum pink of her mouth shifted into a mock pout in response to his tease. Internally, she was delighted at his playful banter, but she wasn’t going to let him catch on. This was a delicious game of cat and mouse (or wolverine and fox) and Ahri simply adored games. The affirmation of mutual pining gave her the courage to finally ask him the fated question.

“W-well..yes. I was hoping that you could maybe house sit for me while I’m gone. If you’re not too busy to help me out, that is...” she let her sentence trail off again. Twirling the pale pink ends of her lengthy tresses around her perfectly manicured finger, she shyly avoided his gaze, her puppy pout emulating all the innocence in the world.

Sett was all too eager to take the bait. He looked over her petite form and sighed, “Hmm so needy... But I could never be too busy for you, little princess,” he chuckled softly her punctuated his sentence with a quick boop of her nose. Between the unexpected pet name and the brief physical contact, Ahri had become fully flustered, her cheeks glowing bright red. The air between them was thick with romantic tension and unspoken desire. 

Ahri tried her hardest to stifle her painfully obvious embarrassment, looking over her shoulder towards her front door. 

“That’s great!! Haha I’m so so grateful!” she spouted, choosing to ignore his flirtations that had caught her so off guard and caused her nerves to return. She reached into the pocket of her coat and withdrew a pale pink key. 

“Well, here’s a spare key! You can come over whenever tomorrow morning, I’ll make a list of any special instructions and leave it on the fridge and you can text me if you have any questions, okay?,” she beamed up at him and extended the key to Sett. As he reached to retrieve the key, their hands touched for the briefest of moments. His skin was so warm that it set Ahri’s form ablaze. 

“It’s getting pretty late sooo good night, Sett. I hope you sleep well. I’ll see you in a few days,” she promised and smiled sleepily.

“Good night Ahri,” he replied. Sett could have stood here in the on the sidewalk in the cool of the night air forever, as long as he was with her.

Ahri turned to head home just as the wind picked up from behind her. The sudden gust sent the great length of her hair skyward and breezed her delicate scent towards Sett’s keen senses. 

“She smells so deliciously sweet,’ he thought to himself. ‘Like roses and vanilla and... something else....’ his thoughts trailed off. Ahri carried a scent that Sett was unfamiliar with. It was incredibly faint by comparison of the scent of her shampoo and perfume, but for reasons he could not explain, it was incredibly alluring.

He watched as Ahri unlocked her front door and gave a little wave before stepping inside. Sett also decided to finally get out of the night air and to head inside of his own home. Though he was exhausted from a grueling day in the coliseum, sleep would not come, for his mind was full of Ahri. Her precious smile, gentle laugh, and delectably enticing aroma...

Present:

With a spring in his step, Sett crossed the street to reach Ahri’s front door. Never before had he been actually excited to do routine housework, but the fact that it was for Ahri, that she had specifically ask him to do it, made all the difference. Thoughts of becoming close to her, her learning to trust him, to depend on him, and come to him with all of her problems filled Sett’s mind as he inserted the borrowed key into the lock and let himself in.

Looking around as he crossed the threshold of Ahri’s home, he observed that the design and theme of the interior was exactly the way he always assumed it would be: incredibly intricate, classically styled furniture and wall decorations, phenomenal plush rugs, and dazzling curtains, all bathed in soft white and dripping with gold adornments. Everything was beautiful, whimsical even. Just like her.

Upon reaching down to remove his shoes, Sett noticed the hastily removed pair of sneakers near the doorway, they were the same pair that Ahri had been wearing the night before. Nearby laid her suitcase and purse, both items seemed to have been thrown down just as carelessly as the sneakers.

“Ahri was supposed to have left hours ago...,” Sett thought aloud. He inhaled deeply in attempt so smell her out. “Is she still he- “ 

His train of thought crashed as he was suddenly bombarded by the mysterious aroma from the night before, though it was stronger now. The allure of the aroma filled his senses, causing his heart rate to elevate and his head to feel foggy. With only one goal in mind, Sett ascended the staircase: Ahri was still here, and he had to find her. 

After climbing two flights of stairs, Sett reached what he believed to be Ahri’s bedroom. With his hand on the doorknob, he was washed with a sense of reality and hesitated. He had never been a shy person, but invading Ahri’s personal space seemed positively boorish and discourteous... Although, Ahri was supposed to leave for her flight hours ago. What if she had fallen ill? Now that he was here, he might as well check on her, at least. After all, she had asked him over and even given him a key. 

Turning the handle slowly, so as not to startle her, he quietly opened the door. Immediately the mysterious fragrance became so overwhelming that Sett nearly lost his balance. His head was spinning, his breaths came in slow, heavy puffs, and his clothes suddenly felt too tight. Using the door frame to steady himself, he stepped into the room, desperate to find the source of the aroma.

Sett gazed into Ahri’s room, its theme matching that of the rest of her home. An ornate vanity and charming chaise lounge decorated the foreground, a wispy, cream curtain divided the room, and a grand bed, fit for a princess, rested against the back wall. 

But Sett paid no attention to these things, for his eyes rested hungrily on the room’s true treasure. Covered in a thin sheen of sweat, illuminated by soft lamp light, Ahri laid with her knees curled underneath her, her tails blanketed delicately over her form. Her position beautifully presented her supple ass, her tender pussy, and her dainty fingers that were quick at work, desperately rubbing her clit. The air was filled with a soft symphony of her whines and moans.

Ahri opened her eyes to lazily gaze across her room, alerted by Sett’s accidental stumble upon discovering her in such a state. As he stood there, perplexed, and entranced, his erection strained against the confines of his pants, Ahri felt no embarrassment or shame, for she was drunk with lust and carnal desire. In fact, she was so very thankful that he had found her.

“Mmm S-sett,” she moaned, continuing to pleasure herself. “Ahh aahhh mmmplease Sett, I need youuu,” she begged. “P-please please I need you inside me, I need you too b-breed my dripping pussy,” she punctuated her sentence by spreading herself and wiggling enticingly.

The aroma she emitted was overwhelming, but now Sett understood his attraction to the mysterious fragrance. Ahri was in heat, and she had produced the delicious scent to lure him to her. Sett was vastayan just like her, and despite being only a half beast, he, too, had instincts.

Upon hearing her desperate pleas, his vision became tinged with red. He approached her bedside, moving on impulse, consumed by his desire for the needy fox who so deliciously offered herself to him. As he took in her form, he noticed that she had been transformed by her wonton lust, her pupils had turned to slits, the nails of her hands and feet had elongated into claws, and her teeth had sharpened into pearly fangs.

Ahri pulled herself up to sit on her ankles, panting, she gazed up at Sett with heavily lidded eyes. She bit her lip and dragged her hands slowly up her body, giving her pert breasts a gentle squeeze before reaching out to him, grabbing the waistband of his pants.

“Mmm, is this all for me?” she cooed, pawing at his erection, and licking her lips teasingly. 

Her cheeky display caused something in Sett to snap. Overtaken by instinct, he was not going to let her play with him, he was going to claim her. This was his game now, and she was his toy. Sett reached down and grasped her chin firmly, pulling her towards him, her face nearly touching his own.

“Ahri, lay down,” he ordered, the heat of his breath brushing against her lips.

All sense of playfulness had abandoned her form and she quickly obeyed, laying on her back, staring, wide-eyed, up at Sett. His dominant demeanor blazed a bright red blush across her face. Exercising all her patience, she watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and removed his belt and pants, never breaking eye contact. He pulled down his boxers and his erection sprung free. Ahri was practically drooling over its impressive size, the fire between her legs burned even hotter at the sight. She yelped as Sett grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. 

“Now, show me that pretty pussy,” he commanded. Breathing heavily, she flipped over, pulled her knees underneath herself, and raised her ass into the air as instructed. She moaned as he gripped her cheek tightly before quickly striking it, decorating her backside with a perfect red handprint. Ahri cried out in surprise.

She felt the tip of his cock prod at the entrance of her dripping cunt and thrust her hips backwards, desperate for it to fill her. But Sett simply mirrored her movement, denying her any penetration and stepping away from her all together. This was his game now and she was going to play by his rules.

He spanked her ass once more and moved to clutch her hips with both hands, effectively controlling and prohibiting her movements. She whimpered and struggled against his vice grip, but the difference in their levels of strength was just too great. Ahri looked back over her shoulder at him to flash a pitiful pout.

“You want my fat cock in your little pussy, huh slut?” he teased, rubbing the head of his cock against her slit. Ahri gasped and twitched as it brushed against her swollen clit.

Sett leaned down, eclipsing Ahri’s petite form, to whisper against her ear, “You’ll have to beg for it like the little whore you are,” With a smug chuckle, he continued to tease her dripping folds, filling the room with the lewd sounds of her wetness. 

Ahri was overwhelmed with desire, her head was spinning, and her body was weak. Carnal and desperate, she obeyed.

“P-please pleeease.” she mumbled.

“Please what? Use your words, pet” Sett chided.

Ahri squeezed her eyes shut, threw her head back, and cried “Please g-give me your cock! I need it so badly! Please fill me with your cum and breed my needy pussy!!” 

Sett was more than happy to oblige. With a single thrust, he buried his dick to the hilt within her. Her pussy was so tight and wet and warm that he could have blown his load right there, but he wanted to savor this.

Ahri had never felt so full as she did in this moment, for Sett’s cock stretched her tight walls so deliciously. Sett moved one hand from her hip and reached down to wrap his fingers around her delicate neck, gripping it gently as he began to move from within her.

He thrusts created a slow, steady pace that drove Ahri mad. She whined and tried to buck her hips into his thrusts, tried to pick up the speed of his penetration, but Sett’s grip was like steel. A soft chuckle escaped his throat and he nipped at her fidgety ear.

“Is something the matter, little fox? You’ll have to use your words, or I won’t know what it is you need,” Sett taunted, as cocky as ever.

“F-faster!” she moaned, still struggling against his grip. He released her throat and hips only to grab her arms and lock them together behind her back with a single hand. With the other hand, he grabbed a handful of her long blonde hair and Ahri moaned at the pricks of delicious pain against her scalp. Sett leaned down to press his form flush again her own, their bodies both slick with sweat. 

With his breath hot against her ear, he replied. “As you wish,” and in an instant, Sett increased the tempo of his thrusts. His length bludgeoned her womb in relentless onslaught. His mouth moved to passionately kiss and suck at the seam between her neck and shoulder before growling and sinking his fangs into her, marking her for all to see.

Ahri’s mind was completely devastated from the multitude of sensations. Her eyes rolled back as moan after wonton moan spilled from her mouth, her wetness beginning to drip down her thighs. 

“Hmm. Look how good you take my cock. Such a good girl,” Sett praised. His hand was tender affection as he gently stroked her cheek. 

His admiration made her breath catch in her throat and her heart skip a beat. She was suddenly filled with emotion. With tears pricking into the corner of her eyes, Ahri could feel herself building dangerously close to climax.

“Ahhh p-please! I n-need to come! S-sett please let me come,” she exclaimed. She begged willingly now, any sense of pride or humility had faded from her. 

Sett positioned his fingertips against her throbbing clit and after only a few circular stimulations, Ahri’s orgasm began to crash over her, more intense than any she had ever felt. Her body shuddered and twitched as she cried out, her moans and sobs echoed throughout the room her ears flattened against her head, and her claws ripped at the sheets. Her pussy convulsed around Sett’s dick so delectably that he felt his own orgasm rising with in him. 

Sett flipped Ahri, limp and breathless from her orgasm, onto her back before locking her wrists above her head and plunging his cock back into her overly sensitive pussy. With her bare chest now presented to him, he captured her breast in the heat of his mouth. He suckled her nipple hungrily and pulled at it with his sharp teeth, eliciting strings of cries and whimpers from Ahri’s precious lips.

Sett’s thrusts were coming in quick, short bursts now, and Ahri could sense that he was going to come soon. She wrapped her slender legs around his torso, locking his body against hers as he continued to fuck her.

“Mmm oh yes! Please come in me!! Breed my fertile pussy please please please! Fill me with your hot cum and make me yours forever!!,” Ahri whined and begged.

Sett thrust into her with reckless abandon, his increased movement forcing Ahri into yet another orgasm. As she came on his dick, her juices flooded the sheets and her quivering pussy squeezed Sett so tightly that he finally came. His seed burst out within her, string after string of cum swelled Ahri’s womb.

“Mine. Mine. You’re all mine,” he grunted in his final thrusts as he claimed her and filled her to the brim.

Coming down from the high of her orgasm, she moaned breathlessly and let her legs fall limply onto the bed. Sett was panting as he took in her form. Positively glowing with pleasure, she gazed into his eyes lovingly, her cheeks were bright pink, and her pupils were hearts. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her tenderly.

With a deep breath, Sett stood up and removed his now flaccid member, sending a stream of cum cascading from Ahri’s cunt. Gasping at the sensation, she reached between her legs to scoop up as much of the liquid as she could manage and began to greedily lick and slurp it from her fingers, moaning all the while.

“Mmm delicious,” she reveled, gazing at Sett with the same heart-eyed, love-struck look. He simply stared at the fox, completely taken with her intoxicating beauty.

Sett closed his eyes and shook his head to help clear his thoughts. After a moment of contemplation, he looked to her again. Her form had returned to normal: normal eyes, nails, and teeth, but the love struck look on her face remained. Her heat had been satisfied, and in the process, she had found a mate: strong, handsome, caring, thoughtful, and loving; he was perfect.

Sett extended his arm to place a gentle hand atop her head. He stroked her hair as an offering of praise and adoration, and she practically purred at the sensation, her tails swaying softly.

“Mmm I’m so happyyy...,” she sighed dreamily. “Now I’m yours forever.” Ahri giggled happily at the thought.

Sett reached down and scooped her up and hugged her held her tightly, where she nuzzled her face into the warmth of his neck. She could feel the strong beat of his racing pulse against her cheek.

“That’s right, little princess. You’re mine forever,” he affirmed and captured the sweet pink of her lips in a passionate kiss. His princess, his pet, his prize, his lover, his Ahri. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so I hope it’s okay, hehe :3 I’ll hopefully add more chapters to this as soon as I can ^w^


End file.
